


Battery Now Included

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: 2020 Bingos [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Returning Home, Tony Stark Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: When Tony returns home from Afghanistan, the bots notice that something has changed...
Relationships: Butterfingers & Dummy & Jarvis & Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Dummy (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Bingos [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Battery Now Included

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a twist on "batteries not included" (film or saying, take your pick) 
> 
> Written for the Tony Stark September Flash Bingo - which completes my card!
> 
> Square Filled: 027 - Arc Reactor  
> Ship/Main Pairing: the bots & Tony Stark  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: An overabundance of bot feels?  
> Summary: When Tony returns home from Afghanistan, the bots notice that something has changed...

The first time he’d stepped foot in the workshop after his return from Afghanistan, the bots had raced towards him, beeping madly, only to come to an abrupt halt just before they reached him. Their arms tilted, trying to aim their cameras at him better, and Dum-E gave an inquisitive series of chirps.

“They are curious about the arc reactor, sir,” JARVIS informed him.

Tony glanced down at the shiny new adornment in the middle of his chest and grimaced ruefully. Of course they would be.

“It’s a… new battery, of sorts,” he explained to them, patting Dum-E and Butterfingers on their struts. “It keeps my heart ticking over.”

Dum-E brought his camera within millimetres of the reactor, shifting to examine it from every angle. Then he tipped it up towards Tony’s face and beeped again.

“Ah…” JARVIS made a sound that, in a human, Tony would have called swallowing a laugh. “He wishes to know why you don’t have the cover on it anymore, sir.”

Tony frowned. Cover? What cover? Then, “Oh,” he said, as he realised what was going through Dum-E’s mechanical mind. The bots had batteries, too; long-life ones that still needed to be charged every six months or so. And their batteries were hidden away in a compartment. A _covered_ compartment. The bots had each seen the other have their battery changed, and it always involved Tony taking the cover off first.

So now Dum-E had the impression that Tony had just had a battery change, but had forgotten to replace the cover.

He smiled down at his oldest bot, running a hand down his strut. “You know what, I knew I’d forgotten something,” he told him. “Thank you for telling me.”

Dum-E gave an enthusiastic beep and arched his strut upwards, pressing into Tony’s hand like a cat. Butterfingers made an annoyed sound of grinding gears that made Tony wince and pushed forward to press his strut into Tony’s hand too.

“No fighting,” Tony warned them, as he began stroking Butterfingers as well. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

“They’re just glad you’re finally home again, sir,” said JARVIS.

Tony couldn’t help but beam at all of his children, directing one at the nearest camera so that JARVIS knew he was included too. “Me, too, JARVIS,” he agreed. “Me, too.”


End file.
